1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a fuselage takeoff and landing enabled aircraft without having a landing apparatus such as a landing gear, and a takeoff and landing system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the technologies of aircraft takeoff and landing having a fixed lift generation apparatus have been progressed in a state that takeoff and landing by means of a landing apparatus and takeoff and landing on a paved runway are regarded as the standard method since its initial powered flight. Accordingly, studies on the development of wing shapes, engine technologies, thermal resistant and light weight materials, and the like, mainly associated with the speed and safety enhancement, have been primarily carried out in the development process of technologies such as increased speed, light weight, safety enhancement, increased use of electronic parts, increased size in the aviation field.
However, in spite of the technological development, aircraft takeoff and landing accidents have been continued and gradually increased in their size and scope, but schemes for reducing the occurrence of takeoff and landing accidents and reducing the weight of aircraft through a change of aviation mechanism have been scarcely provided until the present.
Landing apparatus is an indispensable element for aircraft takeoff and landing. A landing apparatus having a capacity of sustaining a large load may be required to enhance the safety during the takeoff and landing of an aircraft. However, if the weight of the landing apparatus is increased, then that of the aircraft will be also increased to that extent, and thus the weight of the landing apparatus will be limited to reduce the weight of the aircraft.
The weight of a landing apparatus such as a landing gear applied to medium to large sized passenger planes is typically about 4.435-4.445% of the maximum takeoff weight. The landing apparatus occupies a large fraction of the aircraft weight since it corresponds to a weight of about 8-10% of the aircraft empty weight. Accordingly, if the landing apparatus can be removed, then it may be possible to enhance economic effects in the aviation industry such as additionally creating a weight reduction effect on other members, and the like, in addition to an effect due to reducing the weight of the landing apparatus.
Furthermore, a conventional aircraft takes off using only a thrust of the engine generated by the relevant aircraft, and thus a lot of fuel is consumed during takeoff. Accordingly, if energy required for takeoff may be additionally provided during the takeoff of the aircraft in addition to a thrust of the relevant aircraft, then the weight of the aircraft may be further reduced, thereby further enhancing the economic effect in the aviation industry.
Moreover, considering the fact that 70-80% of aircraft accidents are occurred during takeoff and landing, it may greatly contribute a reduction in the number of aircraft accidents when the existing landing apparatus is removed or changed.